


My sunshine

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, MINHYUK DAY, Minhyuk-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: ♥ HAPPY MINHYUK DAY ♥Three short Showhyuk stories to celebrate our sweetest angel's birthday ♥





	1. Stay

There are very few sights more precious to him than his boyfriend wrapped up in one of his sweaters. It’s much too big for him, the hem reaching all the way to his knees, his arms completely swallowed up in the sleeves. He pulls him closer, until he feels his skinny frame pressed against his chest. He wraps his arms around him, burying his nose in the crook of his neck.

He smells faintly of sex and shampoo, but above all he smells like himself, soft and sweet and intoxicating. A smell he would recognize from a million other fragrances. His favorite smell.

His favorite Minhyuk.

“What are you doing you weirdo, stop sniffing me.” His boyfriend says jokingly as he tries (and fails) to turn around to face Hyunwoo.

“I’m just enjoying you.” Hyunwoo replies, leaving soft kisses along Minhyuk’s neck.

Minhyuk shrieks. “Stop iiit, you know I’m ticklish there!”

“Yes, knowing is half the fun.” Hyunwoo grins, launching into another barrage of smooches.

Minhyuk feigns a gasp. “Cruel.” He finally manages to escape from of Hyunwoo’s tight embrace, settling on his lap, bare legs stretched out on either side of him. He takes Hyunwoo’s face in both hands and draws him in for a kiss, long, soft, longing, the kind of kiss that takes your breath away.

Just as Hyunwoo wiggles his tongue inside he pulls away. “We have to get up, your parents could be here any minute.”

“But I don’t _wannaaaa_.” Hyunwoo pouts, and he pulls Minhyuk back down on the bed.

The sunlight falls straight on Minhyuk’s mahogany hair, casting a bright halo around his head. He is so beautiful, Hyunwoo could look at him forever and never get tired of the sight of him. From his almond shaped eyes to his sharp nose to his perfectly pouty lips, there is nothing he doesn’t love about Minhyuk. “C’mon baby. _Stay with me_. Just a little longer.” Hyunwoo says softly, and Minhyuk sighs, giving in to his pleading kisses.

“Fine, but I’m blaming you if they show up while you’re still in your underwear.”


	2. Home

Life as an artist isn’t easy. Creativity is a fickle beast, hard to tame and impossible to keep in one place. It’s hard, and depressing at times, being shut away from the world for days, weeks, months even slaving away on a project. He knows this, he knows this all too well, but not doing art was never an option. It’s in his blood, it’s in his head, it’s in his heart.

If _being_ an artist is hard, imagine being an artist’s boyfriend. Hyunwoo is too good for him, really. Calmly accepting , Hyunwoo supports his crazy ideas and mood swings and messed up work schedule, without a single complaint. If it wasn’t for Hyunwoo, who is the only constant in this whirlwind of a life, his anchor to sanity, he would have probably lost it long ago. He is his pillar. His support. His love.

Whenever Minhyuk works on a project, he is completely emerged in his work. He often forgets to eat, or sleep, or spend time outside of his studio. He forgets to call Hyunwoo, and can be gone from the world for days on end before Hyunwoo has to come pick him up and remind him to eat and sleep.

Often Hyunwoo finds him, surrounded by paint and paper and heaps of clay, a skinny mess of a human being, blond hair sticking out everywhere, eyes wild and unfocused, sitting barefoot on the floor. He would take him in his arms, rocking him slowly, until he would come back to reality, and he would kiss his lips and tell him to come home. Often he would carry him down the stairs, Minhyuk too exhausted to walk, and he would put his head on his shoulder and let him whisk him away.

“I’m so sorry.” Minhyuk would whisper, voice hoarse and weak, for the millionth time. “I should have called. I should have come home. I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Hyunwoo says, as he holds the fragile little thing that is his boyfriend, and he brings him home. He feeds him, and showers him, and lets him sleep in his arms, and slowly he becomes human again.

They’re happy in the moments they are together, a fierce and loyal kind of love, and in those moments they are together Minhyuk feels at peace. But it’s never long before the chaos in his head needs to be let out again, and he leaves for the studio again.

He disappears for longer than usual, and Hyunwoo starts to get worried. When he gets to the studio the room is dark. There is no mess on the floor, everything is clean and empty (which is all the more concerning) besides one wall in the back, lit only with two spotlights.

On the wall is a huge portrait of Hyunwoo, painted in a brilliant array of reds and yellows and browns, surrounded by millions of flowers. He finds Minhyuk making a few last brush strokes in the corner.

Hyunwoo, afraid to break his concentration, waits until Minhyuk is done and take a few steps back to admire his work.

“Hey?” He says softly. Minhyuk’s head whips around.

“Hey.” He replies, flashing that dazzling smile of his that Hyunwoo loves so much. “You’re just in time.”

“This is for my solo exposition next week. Do you wanna know the theme?” He adds, a little shyly. He holds out his hand, and Hyunwoo takes it.

They stand side by side in silence for a while, admiring the painting.

“It’s home…. _You’re_ home.”

Hyunwoo draws him in, and Minhyuk disappears into the folds of his strong arms.

Home.


	3. Birthday

Minhyuk doesn’t like birthdays. “What is there to celebrate? I’m just getting older.” He sighs each year as Hyunwoo reminds him a few days in advance. (And yet, despite Minhyuk’s constant opposition, each year, Hyunwoo insists on throwing him a party)

“Come ooon. It’s a good thing!” Hyunwoo says, pulling Minhyuk closer. “There’s cake… and presents.. and friends.”

“I do like cake…” Minhyuk mutters.

“That’s the spirit!” Hyunwoo says cheerily as he helps Minhyuk into his coat. “Now, remember, you gotta act surprised.” He adds sternly.

“Yeah, yeah, why do we still call it a surprise party when everyone knows you always tell me anyway?”

“Because I’m your cute boyfriend and you love me, now act surprised, please?” Hyunwoo tugs on Minhyuk’s scarf, and Minhyuk can’t help but laugh at his pouty face.

“Fine, fine, okay.” He shows his best surprised-face, earning him a peck on the lips.

They drive to Hoseok’s house, where all of his friends are hidden behind the couch (just like last year, and the year before, and the year before that), and as he walks in they jump up with an over-enthusiastic “ _ta-daaa!”,_ and Minhyuk does his best to act surprised.

There is cake, and there are presents, and Minhyuk tries his best to dial down his pessimism at least until the cake is gone.

He is uncharacteristically quiet on the drive back home, head pressed against the window, eyes unfocused, looking outside but not really looking. Minhyuk always gets melancholic on his birthday, somehow choosing his birthday of all days to be extra hard on himself, thinking about all the things he hasn’t done yet and all the things he wants to do and all the things he couldn’t do, and Hyunwoo knows he’ll go too deep on this if left alone, so every year he throws him a surprise party.

Surrounds him with as many friends, and as much love as possible. Hyunwoo reminds him he loves him every minute from the moment he wakes up until Minhyuk tells him to shut up because it’s annoying and he knows, _god_ , he _knows_. And then he’ll annoy him some more. (And unknowingly, Minhyuk gets through the day, still a little sad, still a little down, but smiling, if only just a little, and then Hyunwoo knows he’ll be okay)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a lot of time, but I just HAD to write something for my sweet little muffin  
> Happy birthday you beautiful human being you <333


End file.
